


it's so christmassy

by selmvity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk how to tag lmao help, side hamlem blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selmvity/pseuds/selmvity
Summary: minhee takes a wary look at the garishly red and green pile on the floor. "it's so...christmassy.""this is how you do christmas right, kang minhee," seongmin scoffs. "now let's get to work, there's a lot to do."title taken from the boyz - christmassy! (it's so cute please go listen to it and watch the mv)
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	it's so christmassy

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo000 i have returned with yet another (probably supbar) fic!! i thought the minijeu tag needed some love and it's ~ christmas season ~ so here's some disgustingly fluffy christmas minijeu <333 this is the fastest i've ever written a fic so uhm please be kind if it Sucks lol
> 
> might make this into a 12 days of christmas series? the original plan was to post a fic each day from december 20 to january 1, but i'm already late and it's only day 1 so,,,, maybe i'll post another one tonight? anyway i have some good ideas in mind for the rest of the series so HOPEFULLY my creative juices keep up and i can get the other 11 out, even if it takes me until like the end of january lmao :') 
> 
> thank you for the love on my other fic and i hope this one does not disappoint~

"what do you _mean_ you don't decorate for christmas," seongmin gasps, like minhee had just told him some horrifying news.

"too lazy," minhee shrugs. "the past couple years we had a few lights up, but it was all hyeongjun's doing."

"how do you live such a _boring_ life," seongmin deadpans. "get some christmas spirit, for god's sake."

here's the thing. it's not even like minhee doesn't celebrate christmas—on the contrary, it's probably one of his favorite holidays (although that might have less to do with the holiday itself and more to do with the fact that winter break is the longest school break minhee gets). he's just never been the type to go out of his way to decorate for the holiday. even growing up, his family was never big on decorating for christmas, and now that he's in college, he has even less energy (and space) to decorate. he still does the bare minimum of wrapping his gifts or at _least_ throwing them in gift bags, but other than that, for the past couple years the sparse decorations in his apartment had all been put up by his best friend and ex-roommate hyeongjun.

hyeongjun, having known minhee since childhood, has long given up on getting minhee to decorate for christmas. but seongmin, minhee's younger boyfriend and new roommate, seems to be hell-bent on it.

"and you're telling me," seongmin starts again. "you haven't put up a tree in _four years_?!"

minhee shrugs again. "there's barely any space here as it is, and it's too much work to buy and decorate one."

“that’s it, we’re going christmas shopping,” seongmin declares. when minhee groans in response, seongmin sends him a dirty look. "i'm paying half the rent for this place. if i want decorations, i'm going to get them."

minhee sighs. "fine," he says. he's never been good at saying no to seongmin. "no tree though," he tries to bargain.

seongmin lets out an indignant squawk. "we _have_ to get one, minhee," he insists. "it's a classic! please?" seongmin then proceeds to pull out the puppy eyes, and minhee knows he's a goner.

"ugh...fine," he relents. "but can we at least get an artificial one? i don't need dead pine needles falling over the floor," minhee grumbles.

"that's fine," seongmin nods excitedly. he leans over to drop a "thank you" kiss on minhee's cheek, laughing brightly when minhee just groans at his misfortune.

~~~~~

and that's how minhee finds himself lugging a christmas tree up their apartment stairs two days later, with the help of seongmin, hyeongjun, and hyeongjun's boyfriend wonjin. they had gone out to buy the tree earlier that day, finally settling on one after almost an hour of seongmin choosing between trees that minhee thought honestly all looked the same. minhee's just thankful that hyeongjun and wonjin are there to help with the physical labor, at least until hyeongjun yanks him aside once the tree is set up.

"i've known you since we were in _diapers_ , kang minhee," hyeongjun hisses.

minhee, not really sure where hyeongjun is going with his statement, just nods slowly. "...and?"

"and i lived with you for three years!" hyeongjun huffs. "i tried for _three years_ to get you to let us get a tree, only for you to refuse. every. year. and now that _seongmin_ asks you suddenly you're perfectly on board with it?" he continues, offended. "you're a traitor, kang minhee," hyeongjun sulks, pointing an accusatory finger at minhee. "throwing away our best-friend-ship of over 20 years just because you're so whipped for your boyfriend," he sighs dramatically.

minhee rolls his eyes. "stop being dramatic, jun," he retorts, slapping hyeongjun lightly on the shoulder.

"i'm right though, aren't i?" hyeongjun presses knowingly, jabbing his chest once with his pointer finger. minhee sighs. he doesn't really have much to say for himself—he is, after all, pretty whipped, and hyeongjun of all people probably knows that fact best.

"maybe," he replies nonchalantly, ducking easily out of hyeongjun's reach and walking away before his best friend can tease him about his whipped-ness.

~~~~~

the next day, seongmin drags minhee out to shop for new decorations, since hyeongjun had taken all of the old ones when he moved out to live with wonjin. at this point, it's safe to say that minhee is _tired_. sure, they haven't done anything else except set up a christmas tree, but that's more than minhee's ever done in the past four years, so he thinks his tiredness is at least a bit justified.

on the contrary, seongmin seems to be full of energy, looking with bright eyes at the rows upon rows of christmas decorations lining the department store shelves. _must be the christmas spirit_ , minhee thinks to himself. he's not paying too much attention, seongmin having taken it upon himself to pick out all the decorations. ("you have no eye for interior design, let me do the shopping," seongmin had said upon entering the store. he's kind of right, but that doens't mean minhee isn't still slightly offended.)

somehow it's also been decided that minhee is the one who has to pay, and while minhee doesn't mind paying, if he's paying he wants to at least get something he wants. so he scans the aisles aimlessly, until his eyes land on something. it's a few sprigs of mistletoe, sitting innocently on the shelf next to him. minhee chances a look at seongmin, who's busy reading the back of some box of ornaments, before grabbing the mistletoe and surreptitiously placing it in the shopping cart.

just in time, seongmin turns around, ornament box in hand. he takes a look in the cart, sizing it up before noticing the mistletoe. he squints suspiciously at minhee, who just shrugs. "more excuses to kiss you, right?" he smirks. seongmin lets out a surprised squeak at minhee's forwardness, the tips of his ears flushing red, and shoves minhee so hard in the shoulder that the taller boy almost falls into the shelf behind him. but otherwise seongmin makes no move to take the mistletoe out of the cart, so minhee considers it a win.

after another hour of roaming the store, they finally leave, seongmin with a light smile on his face and minhee with an even lighter wallet. seongmin insists on blasting christmas music in the car the entire way back to their apartment, and minhee just lets him, even singing along to the parts he knows.

once they get home, minhee helps seongmin unload the decorations, groaning internally as he thinks about how much time it'll take to put them all up. they dump everything in a huge pile in the middle of their living room, and stand back to take a bit of a breather.

minhee takes a wary look at the garishly red and green pile on the floor. "it's so... _christmassy_."

"this is how you do christmas _right_ , kang minhee," seongmin scoffs. "now let's get to work, there's a lot to do."

once they actually start decorating, things go pretty smoothly. and somewhere in between tickling a giggling seongmin with christmas tinsel and watching his shorter boyfriend struggle to hang the ornaments on the tree, minhee finds himself enjoying decorating a little more than he'd like to admit. it's been a while since he's spent so much quality time with seongmin, and seeing the younger so excited and concentrated makes minhee's heart warm.

after a little over an hour, together they manage to get pretty much everything up and done. all that’s left is the star that’s meant to go on top of the christmas tree (“the grand finale”, as seongmin calls it). seongmin tries first, trying to get the star up, but no matter how high he tiptoes or how hard he jumps, he just can't seem to reach it.

seongmin sighs. he knows minhee will clown him over this for the rest of the eternity, but there's nothing he can do. so he wordlessly hands the star to minhee, looking pointedly at the top of the tree. minhee, being the tease he is, feigns ignorance. "why don't you do it?" he asks innocently, eyes wide. (seongmin wants to fight him, christmas peace be damned.)

and if that weren't enough, minhee just keeps going. "this was all your idea anyway, it only makes sense if you do the honors," he grins. he's opens his mouth to continue when seongmin decides he's had enough.

"i- i can't reach it, ok! is that what you wanted to hear?" seongmin huffs in annoyance. "now put the goddamn star on top of the tree before i kick your ass, kang minhee."

minhee laughs, satisfied, and reaches out to ruffle seongmin's hair. the next thing he does surprises seongmin, as he hands the star back to the younger boy. seongmin takes it, but sends minhee a confused look. he doesn't get a chance to ask though, because the next thing he knows, minhee is picking him up at the waist and hoisting him up. "now you can put it on top yourself," minhee chuckles. _maybe serim dragging me to the gym lately was a good idea after all,_ he thinks to himself.

seongmin blushes, before turning his attention to the top of the tree. with a smile, he delicately attaches the star to the top of the tree, taking a second to check if it's on straight. once he's satisfied, he slaps at minhee's arms caged around his waist. "stop manhandling me," he mutters.

"ungrateful" minhee tsks, but they both know he doesn't mean it. he places seongmin back down gently, leaving his arms around his waist in a backhug and resting his chin atop seongmin's head. they rest like that for a while, tired after a long day, until seongmin wriggles out of minhee's embrace to go switch on the christmas lights. minhee watches in fascination as the lights come on one by one, giving the apartment a festive glow that minhee hasn't experienced in years.

seongmin joins him at his side, and together they look around their small but cozy apartment, admiring their handiwork. minhee turns to steal a look at seongmin, and lets himself admire the way the lights reflect beautifully in the other boy's eyes.

and as seongmin turns to give him a soft smile in return, minhee thinks that maybe he wouldn't mind doing this every christmas, as long as seongmin is by his side for those christmases to come.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING !! i hope you enjoyed~ as always any kudos or comments are appreciated!! 💗
> 
> also come be friends with me @selmvity_ on twitter i waste a lot of my time on there lmao
> 
> hope everyone is staying safe and enjoying their holidays 💕🎉


End file.
